The Panda's Speech
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: This story is basically a Kung Fu Panda version of the 2010 movie called The Kings Speech. Its a really good movie. I take no credit for the movie or Kung Fu Panda in any way.


The Panda's Speech

I wrote this story on a personal backround. I saw the movie The Kings Speech two years ago and now have it on DVD. Its a really good movie. It was about a king in England durring World War 2 who stutters, or stammers as they said in the movie. I stutter in my speech as well, it is just part of who I am, but I am capable of speaking. I have really related to this movie and the issue that the king had faced. It is a really good movie. I highly recomend it. Its rated R, but just for the language. Its an excelent movie. You might want to watch the trailer for The Kings Speech on youtube before reading this story if you have no idea what I'm talking about. I do not own Kung Fu Panda or the title for The Kings Speech.

Po: Ladies an...and...Gentelmen...it is with...great...jo...joy to an...anounce the...the... *to himself* I can't do this.

Tigress: *to herself* You know you can't keep doing this Po.

4 DAYS EARLIER AT THE JADE PALACE

Po: Master Shifu, I need to tell you something. I...I hav...have had trouble speaking lately. I need your help.

Shifu: I know Po. This "trouble" that you have when speaking is only part of you. You can't change it. I will help you through this. Well, to start, we first need to talk about why you are having trouble speaking. Is it not being able to say what you need to?

Po: Y...yes Master Shi...Shifu.

Shifu: What about when you talk to yourself out loud or when you sing?

Po: Wha...what do you mean?

Shifu: When you sing or talk to yourself, do you stutter?

Po: No of course not.

Shifu: Then this proves that your stuttering isn't a permanent part of your speech.

Po: Oh I...see what y...you mean.

Shifu: Meet me in the Hall Of Warriors each day after training. We will have theropy sessions so I can prepare you for the peace jubolie speech.

Po: Ok Master Shi...Shifu.

THE NEXT DAY AFTER TRAINING IN THE HALL OF WARRIORS

Po: Master Shifu? I'm he...here.

Shifu: *walks in* Good to see you Po. Let us begin. We will first relax the musceles in your jaw, and strengthen your tounge. By saying tounge twisters such as "I am a thisle sifter. I have a sieve of sifted thisles and a sieve of unsifted thisles, because I'm a thisle sifter." You do have a bit of a flabby tummy, so we will need some time strengthing your diaphram. Simple excercises. (tried remembering that as best as I could)

Po: Fine.

*Que Mozart's Clarinet Concerto 1 here. The song that was used in the movie for the excersise scene*

Shifu/Po: *hands clasped* a lah lah lah lah lah lah lah lah lah

Shifu: Feel the loseness of the jaw. Now small jumps. *jumps with Po*

Po: *jumps as he saw the way Shifu did.*

Shifu: Good. Now loosen your shoulders. *loosens his shoulders*

Po: *did the same as Shifu*

Shifu: Good now loose jaw muscles. lah lah lah lah lah lah lah lah.

Po/Shifu: lah lah lah lah lah lah lah lah

Shifu: Excelent. Now for breathing excersises. Lay down and put your hands onto your ribs.

Po: *lays down and puts his hands on his ribs*

Shifu: Good, now take a big breath. *Po inhales* How do you feel?

Po: Full of hot air.

Shifu: Well thats what public speaking is all about isn't it? Now for strengthning your diaphram. Tigress is going to help with this excersise.

Po: Ok Master Shifu.

Shifu: Tigress.

Tigress: *rushes in* Yes Master Shifu?

Shifu: I need you to help me with my theropy session with Po. We will be strengthing his diaphram. I need you to sit on his stomach to help him with his breathing.

Tigress:...ok

Po: *while still laying with his hands on his ribs* Shifu wha...whats the point of thi- *gets interupted by Tigress sitting on him*

Shifu: This will help you with your breathing. Relax and up comes Tigress *Po inhales*, down comes Tigress, *Po exhales*

Tigress: Are you alright Po?

Po: *answers while Tigress is still on him* y...yes.

Tigress: *chuckles* This is actually quite fun.

Shifu: Excelent. *Tigress gets off of Po* Now for something different. We are going to shout vowels through an open window like so. You to Tigress, keep track of the time as well. 

Po: 

Tigress: 

Shifu: *while po is shouting aaaaaa* anyone who can shout vowels into an open window can make a speech at this years peace jubilee. *someone in the villiage who hears them closes a window* now 

Po: 

Tigress: , 13, 14, 15!

Shifu: Great job, you may stop. Tigress, you are excused.

Tigress: Yes master. *Tigress leaves*

Shifu: Well done Po. One more excersise and we will be done for today. Try repeating the tounge twister.

Po: I am a th...th...thiisle sif...sif...sifter. I have a siev...siev...sieve of sifted this...this...thisles and a sieve of unsifted thisles, because I'm a thi...thi...thisle sifter.

Shifu: Good, try again, but start at I have a sieve of sifted thisles.

Po: I have a sieve o...of *raises his voice* SIFTED THISLES...DAH. IT DOESNT WORK AT ALL!

Shifu: One more time Po, you can do this.

Po: I have a siev of sif...sifted thisles an...and a sieve of unsifted thisles, because I'm a thisle sifter.

Shifu: Excelent Po. Good job for today.

Po: Thanks master Shifu.

2 DAYS BEFORE THE PEACE JUBILEE

Po started practicing his speech

Po: Everyone, first of all, I wanted to thank you all for attending this anual Peace Jubolie. These Jubolie's are about keeping peace between our valley, and...a...doh why can't I say it!

Shifu: Try again.

Po: Everyone, first of all, I wanted to thank...thank you all for attending this anual Pea...Peace Jubolie. These Jubolie's are about keeping peace between our valley, and other parts of the world. So, without further a do, Ladies and Gentelmen it is with gr...great joy t...to a...announce the arrival of the warrior king of Quidong, Temutie.

Shifu: Good job Po. That was better than the first time. You may go to do whatever it is you'll usually do.

THE SACRED PEACH TREE

Po: *grabs a peach and eats it* ...How in the world am I going to give this speech at this years Peace Jubolie when I speak like an idiot?

Tigress: *arrives just as she hears Po finishing what he said* Po, I'm sure you'll do great this year giving your speech. You don't speak like an idiot at all.

Po: Thanks Tigress, I'm just not sure if I will be able to do this though, with my stuttering and all.

Tigress: *puts her right arm around Po* Let me tell you something.

Po: What?

Tigress: You know, I decided to hide my true feelings about you not because I didn't love you, because I coudln't bare the thought of the emberassment if anyone found out that we were a couple. Then I thought, he stutters so beautifully that if the word did get out, the rest of the Five might keep their thoughts to themselves. I intend to be a very great girlfriend, to a very great Dragon Warrior. *kisses Po on the lips with passion*

Po: *smiles and looks at Tigress* Thanks Tigress. You always seem to know how to cheer me up.

**The day after that, things went as usuall with the thearopy and Po praticing his speech**

THE DAY OF THE PEACE JUBOLIE

Po: Shifu, do you really think that I will be able to give this speech today?

Shifu: Po you're the bravest panda I know. I know you can do this. Lets practice your speech one more time. Lets try something different, when you are having trouble, try singing it

Po: Everyone, first of all, I wanted to thank...*sings to his own tune* thank you all for attending this anual P... P is sometimes difficult for me, even when I'm singing.

Shifu: Try stretching the P in peace

Po: PPeace Jubolie

Shifu: Good. Lets start from the top.

Po: Everyone, first of all, I wanted to thank...thank you all for attending this anual Pea...Peace Jubolie. These Jubolie's are about keeping peace between our valley, and other parts of the world. So, without further a do, ladies and gentelmen it is with great joy to announce the arrival of the warrior king of Quidong, Temutie.

Shifu: Excelent job Po. Its time. I will give you an introduction, then you will read your speech.

THE VALLEY OF PEACE

Shifu: Greetings and Salutations everyone. Welcome to the anual Peace Jubolie. As tradition, the Dragon Warrior will now present the Jubolie speech.

A FEW SECONDS BEFORE PO PRESENTS HIS SPEECH

Po: You guys really think I'll be able to do this?

Crane: I'm sure you'll be splendid. Just take your time.

Viper: Let your training do the work Po.

Tigress: *Notices that Shifu is finished with his introduction and kisses Po on the cheek* Time to go.

BACK TO PO PRESENTING HIS SPEECH

Shifu: Good luck Po.

Po: Will I-*Shifu interupts*

Shifu: *whispers* Forget everything else, and say it to me.

Po walked up to the podium, feeling the cool autem breeze against his face. the soft music of Beetoven's 7th symphony second movement being played by the band, caused him to smile. He felt more relaxed and was ready to deliver his speech.

Po: Everyone..., first of all, I wanted to thank you all for attending this anual Peace Jubolie. These Jubolie's are about keeping peace between our valley, and other parts of the world. So, without further a do, ladies and gentelmen it is with great joy to announce the arrival of the warrior king of Quidong, Temutie.

After Po finished his speech, he walked off the podium with everyone clapping behind him as he took his seat next to Tigress as she gave him a kiss on the cheeck.

Shifu: Coudln't have said it better myself Po. Well done.

Well, thats the end. Hope you enjoyed it. If you liked my Kung Fu Panda version of this movie, see if your local library has The Kings Speech. Its a good movie. I highly recomend it.


End file.
